Horn D'oeuvres - Fire Emblem
by ScribeyeSteak
Summary: Short little morsels from across the worlds of Fire Emblem. Requests are welcome.
1. Herniette x Hrid : Diplomacy

**After speaking to a fellow writer, I elected to compress my FE 1K prompts in a single story rather than have everything lumped into one story in the dark, damp corners of the crossover section.**

* * *

_**Negotiations in her private chambers**_

* * *

Queen Henriette's quill tapped the table as she calculated. Eventually, she made her mark with an elegant, swift circle across the brunt of the page. "So We can spare...this many. Would that suffice, Prince Hrid?"

Hrid gawked at the massive circle she created and the contents within. "T-that's more than generous, my lady! Nfil couldn't possibly accept that many supplies!" he insisted, trying to focus on the queen's face and not her barely constrained breasts. _'Nfil's sake - why did she INSIST on holding conference in her bathrobe, of all things?!' _

The barely-clothed queen protested. "Nonsense! On behalf of my honored kingdom, I insist you take as much as I can offer you!" she leaned over the table, letting her bosom hang down. Her legs crossed, giving him the barest hint of her inner thigh...and the distinct absence of smallclothes.

Hrid was suddenly sweating worse than he had in Muspell.

"Does something ail you, Prince Hrid?" she asked, clearly concerned.

"It's Nothing, Queen Henriette," he waved her off and downed some more water. His eyes glanced around the room for anything...untoward. But it was still just them - No guards, no retainers, not even an advisor.

Just the Queen and the visiting Prince...Alone. In her chambers. With her wearing only her robe.

He wiped away the drips before asking her. "Actually...I must ask ask why you insisted on such an...informal, occasion. Do you not fear for your own safety?"

Henriette laughed, a musical, airy chortle that stirred something within him. She lifted her wine glass and lightly swilled it. "My dear, what would I possibly have to fear from you?"

Her rosy lips touched the glass.

* * *

"Hahhh! F-Faster Prince Hri-IIIIIEEEEEEEEEH!"

Herniette's voice cracked over the lascivious slaps. Her back rubbed into the tabletop, knocking over more and more of the freshy drafted papers. Her green eyes rolled back as she was fucked the only way she really liked it - hot, hard, and heavy.

The Queen's curvaceous legs stuck straight out as Hrid's balls slapped against her ass. Her robe loosely hung from her waist. Her massive tits were pinned down by the prince's chest. She blindly groped back to hold the edge of the table for dear life.

"G-Gods Please! I-I'm Cumming!"

Hrid struggled to endure yet another of her cock-breaking contractions. Her vaginal vice clamped down around his throbbing dick, begging for his seed. Once more he fought her off...but it was clear that this battle was only just beginning.

Her calves slammed down on his shoulders as he sped up his pace. He reached down and wrapped his arms around her back for support. The busty queen's breasts pressed around his neck.

Ooooh, Harder! Harder! Oh god, Hrid! You-you're gonna break meeeee!"

One more climax ripped through her body before he succumbed. Hrid dumped the progeny of Nfil into her wanton womb, filling her with the sires of a King not her own. Henriette's body spasmed in euphoric bliss as he filled her to the brim.

The prince released her and pulled out, letting his load spew out of her. Now free, Henriette rolled onto her stomach. Her thighs squirmed together, dislodging more of his cum from her twat. The sight of the well-fucked Queen of Askr in such a state was enough to make him raring to go again.

Henriette moaned as she felt him slip into her well-used pussy again. His stomach curved around her globulous ass as he compressed himself on her back. His hips quickly sped up until he was ramming her down against the table.

This bone was _anything _but prone.

The Queen's arms reached over the edges and rattled against the wooden top. Her bare nipples grinded over the boards, stimulating her further. "Aah! Oh! Oooooooh!"

Hrid reached around and seized her breasts, transforming her yelps into a long, drawn-out moan. His coarse hands palmed and squeezed her with the ferocity of a King, making her next mind-shattering climax literally squirt down and drench the accords.

Henriette's head was pushed into the table, rubbing her cheek against the surface. His hand dug into her bun, making it unravel around his fingers. The friction of his thrusts caused her other bun to also come apart.

Hrid pushed further into her, making her ass come up with him. Her knees buckled as she struggled to hold herself aloft. Her toes curled with every spine-crackling second. Her tongue flopped out and bounced with abandon.

"Fuuhck!" her voice echoed through the chamber and out into the hall. Hrid could endure no more, and succumbed.

"Hrrragh!"

Hrid rammed into her twat and exploded. His blast disturbed her already jizz-compacted womb, causing his earlier loads to blast back out onto the table.

Hrid's vision was spotty as he came crashing back down. He rolled to his side and pulled out. The prince struggled to breathe as the weight of his sins crashed over him. "Gods...what have I done?!"

The prince wallowed in his despair, all but assured that his trespass had damned his kingdom. He didn't realize that the supposedly addled Queen was already back up and at his side until her hand closed around his sore cock.

"You barely even left a scratch, is what you did," she cheerfully informed him. He gawked at her flushed, fucked body and her nonplussed reaction. The queen carried as much cheer as if she'd invited him to afternoon tea and not just been plowed into a table in her royal chambers, "Come now - don't tell me you're done already?

"I..I...I mean, you...I?!"

Henriette giggled at his stupor. She flicked away her disheveled hair and looked to him with a kind, pitiable smile. Her deft fingers pumped him back to full mast...painfully. She rolled herself atop him and shimmed down between his legs. She gave him a long, sloppy lick from his balls up to his tip.

"Oh my dear...you really don't know what you've gotten yourself into, do you?"


	2. Selkie x Velouria : Chasing Tails

**A special request from HeroOfMytrha on discord. I don't usually do yuri stuff, but apparently, I was able to do this justice.**

* * *

_**Tales and tails between wolfskin and kitsune.**_

* * *

"Hey, your tail itches."

Velouria perked up at Selkie's comment. Her eyes peered through the darkened void of her messy quarters. She looked down her underwear-clad body to the perky kitsune between her legs. "Y-you stopped to say _that?" _

Selkie nodded. She was down to her tabi, gloves, and a thin strip of cloth as her underwear. Her ears twitched under Velouria's fingers as she explained, "Well yeah - it's tickling my boobs."

Her complaint was met with a vigorous wiggle between her exposed breasts. Selkie hissed, exposing her pointed canines. "Uuuhg, it feels funny. You should take better care of your tail - like me!"

Velouria scoffed. Her nails dug into the back of Selkie's ears and made the kitsune yelp. "Says the girl that spends all day getting it messy," the wolfskin huffed.

"Aww, don't be like that," Selkie pouted. The kitsune's tail arched up from her back and came to a rest above her head. The tip swayed lazily between Velouria hands. "C'mon, Feel it!"

The wolfskin averted her eyes, trying to ignore the inviting, fluffy appendage wriggling by her fingers. "I, uh….N-no."

"Feel it, or I stop snuggling."

"...Okay," Velouria relented.

Reluctantly, the wolfskin took her nails off Selkie's ear and grabbed the offered appendage. Her fingers sunk into the luscious golden fur. All her reservations simply melted away from there.

Despite the bits and pieces in it, Velouria had to admit - the kitsune's tail was so _soft _. Not as soft as her daddy's (or Kaden's for that matter), but it felt like...well, like couldn't help but purr in contentment.

"Mmmmm"

Satisfied, Selkie's tongue resumed- running long strokes up and down her slit. Her fingers stroked her labia folds as she held them aside. The coarse tail between her tits wagged and tickled her tit-flesh.

The sounds of mewls and moans echoed through Velouria's room. Her fingers stayed on Selkie's tail, clutching it like a lifeline. Selkie never was able to settle for just simply eating out - she _ravished _her meal with gusto.

Velouria arched back with a yelp, losing her grip on Selkie's tail. The kitsune pulled it away and let it settle on her back. The wolfskin's fingers ultimately settled in her hyper friend's hair, weaving her thumb through the off-color lock. Selkie's ears twitched in response.

Selkie shook her head, running her tongue down Velouria's snatch in an erratic manner. Satisfied, she finally let her tongue pierce into her friend's moist pussy, happily lapping up the juices within. The kitsune's exuberant energy translated into her sloppy, eager slurps.

Velouria's yelps turned into outright howls. Her body shook and thrashed under Selkie's ministrations, but the kitsune's shockingly firm grip kept her from breaking loose. Velouria's thighs clamped down around her friend's head as the latter happily chowed down on her snatch.

Selkie reached down and grabbed Velouria's ass, hoisting up the wolkskin's hips and diving further into her sopping wet twat. Her nose prodded against Velouria's erect clit, sending spasms down her spine. Velouria yelped and bucked against the sudden assault. Her nails dug into the sides of Selkie's head, but the kitsune paid it no heed.

She massaged Velouria's ass, silently marveling at the globulous glory of the wolfskin's rear. Her thumbs reached the base of her friend's tail and ran her nails around where it joined with her body. The fluffy appendage in her breasts spasmed and pulsed in response.

The kitsune pulled out of Velouria's snatch, much to the wolfskin's protest. Selkie's fingers quickly replaced her tongue as she dipped two in up to her knuckle. Velouria gasped and arched her back under the crafty minx's deft fingerwork. Selkie's smug smirk burned into Velouria's blurred vision.

"W-why did you-uuuu…" the wolfskin's question died on her lips as a third digit pumped into her pussy. The trio of fingers wriggled and stroked her velvet walls. The kitsune's grin widened at Velouria's thrashing.

"So I could do _this _!"

Selkie reached down and bit Velouria's clit. Her teeth lightly squeezed the sensitive nub before her tongue slobbered all over it. The coarse, slimy touch made Velouria's eye fly open. "EEYAAAAAH!"

Velouria's hips smashed into Selkie's face. Her grip on the kitsune's head pinned her in place. Selkie definitely responded with even more vigorous finger pumps and tongue bathing. Her keen nostrils were choked with the scent of wolfskin quim.

Selkie's attack persisted on Velouria's loins. Her fingers vigorously pumped in and out of her pussy, coated in her vaginal juices. The Kitsune's tongue slapped against her clit, filling her shallow hood with warm spit.

She was at her wit's end - straddling the razor thin line that separated woman from bitch. Her mind and body were under constant siege as jolt after stimulating jolt wracked her to the core. The wolfskin bit down on her lips so hard that she drew blood.

Velouria's shoulders scraped against some oddity on the floor, snagging the fastings on her bra. She didn't even care at the _riiiip! _As her underwear came undone. The primal need took her.

"SELKIIIIIIIIIIIIEEE!"

"_ yip?!" _

Velouria's juices drenched Selkie's hand and shot onto her neck. The kitsune always forgot that her friend was...rather explosive, when it came to her climax. She tried to pull out her fingers, but the vice-like grip of her walls kept them firmly in place. All she could do was lean in and start to lap up the nectar staining her hand, occasionally brushing against Velouria's folds with her tongue.

Velouria collapsed, heavily gulping down air. Her hands went limp at her sides, letting Selkie slip away. The wolfskin didn't care where her friend went- she was too preocupied with riding the orgamsic high that she'd been taken on. Her bra hung loose and disheveled against her swaying chest.

"Velouria?"

Velouria's eyes fluttered open to see a pair of puffy pussy lips hovering above her head. Selkie's thighs rolled around her ears. The kitsune looked down at the panting wolfskin with a big, beaming smile.

"My turn?"AA

* * *

**As I said, this was a special request from someone that's been very very helpful to me. I'm not saying I never will do another yuri pair, but just know that it takes me a little longer to get it down and **i'm** still not fully at grips with the concepts.**


	3. Kagero x Ophelia : Chosens' Sin

**_Special request to the one and only, Odoacro!_**

* * *

**_Ophelia's tricks are brought to bear._**

* * *

Kagero's back arched, struggling against her shadowy bonds. Her breasts were coated in milk as it seeped out of her engorged nipples. Her hips squirmed as she struggled through lighting fast thrusts in her pussy and ass. She struggled through teary, unfocused eyes. Her sobs echoed through the dim chamber. "A-Aah!, P-pleas-"

Ophelia's hand clamped down on the kunoichi's mouth. "Hush. this is punishment," she lectured. The usually bubbly dark mage was unusually dour, almost cross. She watched her mother's defilement with a certain coldness, not even raising a hand of aid as her shadows railed the kunoichi into the ground.

On a whim, she conjured another tentacle, a thicker one that the others. She swirled her hand and had it affix itself to her crotch. She hissed a little at the wriggling mass of darkness, but stepped up to the imperiled kunoichi.

Kagero groaned as the masses around her limbs pushed her down on her knees, still pounding away at her holes. She glanced into her daughter's eyes, all signs of defiance or authority drained away. "Here, why don't you put your mouth to better use," Ophelia offered before slamming the shadow cock down her mother's throat.

Kagero gagged at the mass in her gullet. Her gags rippled through the arcane shell and reached its conjerour. Ophelia moaned as a ripple of darkness lapped at her folds, like a tongue. _'YOu've outdone yourself here, Ophelia,' _she silently mused.

"Mph! Mph! Mph! Mph1

The kunoichi's throat was pounded by a wrist-thick shadow cock stretching her apart. Tears poured down her eyes as her body was utterly ravaged. Her nose was stuffed against Ophelia's star-patched muff.

Kagero was powerless, rendered airtight by her daughter's powers. They were hardly surprises by now, yet no less effective. But even _she _didn't expect the next part.

"MMPH?!"

Sticky, viscous spunk shot into her every orifice. It passed through the pliable darkness and poured in her tormented body. Ophelia pulled away and shot thick, syrupy ropes of cum over her mother's face. The dark cocks pulled out of her pussy and ass, staining her body in torrid seed.

Kagero coughed out spunk, gargling the rest in her mouth. Ophelia tsked and pushed up her mother's neck. The kunoichi was forced to swallow the rest before her daughter released her throat. 'C-Cum?! H-how did yo-?"

Ophelia held up a familiar looking tome - one filled with ridiculous arcane rune and scriptures into parts unfathomable. "I found a little something - only seemed right to use it on you first, hmm?"

"M-Mo-UMPH?!"

The shadow on Ophelia's crotch flew up and stuffed Kagero's mouth. Ophelia tsked and shook her finger. "Hush now - there's only one word I want out of your lips…"

With silent command, the tentacle mass shifted Kagero's body until she was spread eagle in the air. More masses came about, aiming for her weeping tits and her engorged clit. A final tentacle settled between her breasts, aiming up at her face. All six tentacles were poised - ready to strike along with the one in her mouth.

Ophelia raised her fingers in warning.

Kagero said nothing.

_Snap! _

The kunoichi's body was consumed in darkness. Her orifices were plugged to the brim as tentacles wildly wriggled and coiled in her ravaged body. The ones near her nubs latched over and started flicking her buds like a thousand little fingers. The tentacle between her breasts thrashed her knockers around.

Kagero's blood-curdling scream was masked by the gag down her throat. Her eyes rolled back, tears flowing down her cheeks. Her tits were vigiorously milked, leaving the sweet treat to pour down her chest. Her clit felt like it was caught in a whirlpool, constantly keeping her just over the edge of orgasm.

She lost track of everything - time, orgams, even her own daughter seemed like a distant light in an euphoric void. She felt her body almost warping, collapsing further and further into decadent darkness. Kagero passed in and out of consciousness for what felt like hours. Until finally...

"EYE EElD!"

Ophelia perked up at Kagero's labored cry. She hollowed the tentacle in her mother's mouth, giving her room to speak even as her gullet was still stuffed. "Well?"

"I-I SURRENDEEER!"

The tentacles stopped immediately before swiftly reacting. One by one they pulled away, popping out of her holes or leaving her abused body behind. Finally, the four on her limbs retreated, finally releasing her.

Kagero collapsed to the ground, cum spewing out of every orifice. Her labored breaths echoed through the chamber. Ophelia watched attentively until the busty kunoichi rose to her knees. Sweat, milk, nectar, tears, and cum pooled around her.

Mother and Daughter faced each other. Ophelia crossed her arms.

"Alright - now change us back."

Kagero nodded. A click of the tongue, a flick of the wrist, and a flash of light...revealed nothing.

Kagero struggled to her own feet, wincing at every sore muscle. She had none of the sensations, only the soreness. "_ Oof _...I did do a number on you, didn't I?"

Ophelia looked away, clearly ashamed. Her body was perfectly fine, but she still felt the sensations - the stimulation and orgasms that had been wrought upon her by her own hijacked being. "Y-yes mother.."

The two were silent, letting the flicker of torches and the drizzling of obscene fluids fill the void. Her punishment had been...eclectic, inspired, and admittingly disturbed. And yet, she couldn't say she necessarily _hated _it. "

Mother...does this absolve my sin?"

Kagero pulled out a wad of cum from her hair before answering. "I think it does, yes. That covers your little..._ checklist, _at least. Now go, and try not to break anymore dishes this time?"

"I promise!" Ophelia swiftly nodded. The young dark mage fidgeted in place, squirming as her mother flicked away the copious amounts of spunk. She acted without thinking, and swiftly flicked her mother's teat.

Ahh!" Kagero turned to her retreating daughter.

"Byemother,seeyoutommorow!"

"Hmph, cheeky little girl…" Kagero shook her head with a smile.


	4. Duma x Idunn : Warfathers' Lecture

**Shoutout to shadowqua on discord for this idea, please enjoy :)**

* * *

_**Idunn seeks guidance and Duma grants it.**_

* * *

"Hah! Haaaah! Hah!"

Idunn's tender hips struggled against his girth. The Warfather's trunk-like cock pumped in and out of her constricted sex. Her soaked dress clung to her body, pushed down by the roaring falls above them.

Duma paid the waters no heed. His powerful fists stayed on her sides. His bare muscles rippled and glowed under the pounding streams. Water pooled down the finely cut contours of his war-formed temple, lightly sheltering the manakete as she struggled to worship on his alter.

He'd been so adamant upon her arrival - so insistent that she could be saved. Though her soul had been restored, there was still much that she needed yet. Idunn needed someone to help her rediscover her lost heritage as a Divine Dragon..and Duma stepped forth.

"You are improving," he admitted. His voice boomed through the clearing, well over the cascading waterfall. "Did you see anything that time?"

Idunn panted as she shook off the vestiges of her last orgasm. "A-A glimmer, Warfather." she turned away, ashamed.

Duma nodded, his face never shifting. "That is progress. Resume."

She collected her breath before pulling herself up. The Warfather's mighty tower came free, slick with her copious juices. Her knees shook and buckled as she struggled near the top. His knot remained in her snatch, awaiting her descent.

To restore her Divine heritage, she had need of another's touch - a powerful member of the Divine Dragons that could offer untold years of wisdom and experience, distilled through words and the loins. She was really quite fortunate that her only true option was Duma- the Warfather of Rigel.

This had not been his first suggestion, nor even his fifth. In fact he never even considered this kind of act to be an option, simply because it wasn't his way. This was more his sister's field of expertise, not his.

Regardless of where, she'd learned of it. He couldn't possibly speculate the source. The only ones that could possibly know of this kind of act were Naga's child, or the False Dragon. He simply had no idea where she'd gotten this notion...but he wasn't inclined to rebuke her either. _'Failure bids growth - how long can you stave off failure, young one?' _he mused.

Her grunts grew more labored and wild as she struggled against his girth. It was only her draconic heritage that spared her body from being irrevocably sundured. But there was no sense in deluding herself - she was growing tired.

As he expected.

Idunn's shoulders slumped over. Her knees buckled and threatened to give out beneath her. Before her strength utterly failed, she cried out, "L-Lord Duma- guide me ple-eeeeeeeeee-ease!"

Duma stirred at her cries. His grasp on her hips tightened until she could no longer control herself. His calm, booming voice thundered in her twitching ear and sent shivers down her wet-backed spine.

"As you wish"

With that decree, she was no longer of her own power. The Warfather slammed her down, treating the damaged dragon as little more than a sheath for his mighty falchion. He would offer her counsel, but first she had a lesson to learn. _'Strive ever higher, but be readied for the merciless sun.' _

Idunn furtively kicked under his onslaught, disturbing the water. Her toes curled beneath the surface. She dug her nails into his fists, not even denting his knuckles. Her body shook and spasmed as he sawed up and down her loins. He didn't merely hit her g-spots - he hit _every _spot with every single thrust.

Duma's lips sunk into a scowl as they continued on. He'd long since lost patience with the sun as it coasted through the forlorn sky. He was no longer so certain that they would return before dusk...but nor did he care.

Idunn's growth came first to him. Her struggle for a simpler solution had obviously cost her in the end, but even he could acknowledge her tenacity. It would take time - perhaps weeks, months, years, or even centuries...but she would recover. Recover...and flourish.

She would grow strong- of that, he was very certain.

He felt his release, ready to strike out. For the briefest moment he thought of his young ward - not as a lost one in need of guidance, but as a brood that could rear hatchlings. He considered the notion of marking her - claiming her as the one and only true mate of the mighty Warfather.

And then that moment passed, and he reached his release.

"LORD DUMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"GROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAR!"

His roar tore through the trees, uprooting the weakest ones. Rocks were blown aside, the dirt shuddered from his voice. Unfathomable amounts of divine seed poured into her womb. Her stomach expanded until she looked as a human ready to bear child.

Duma released her, letting her limp body fall back into his chest. He watched with patience as she absorbed his essence. Her bloated womb shrunk back down as she received his gift. Her dress hung loose and drenched, exposing up to her nipples.

"Are you well, young one?"

"Y-yes Warfather..." Idunn whispered. She peeked through her disheveled hair, only to balk with a cry. "Ah! It's so...its so _bright!" _

Duma spoke clearly. "That is your divine eye, awakened once more."

Idunn closed her glowing green eye, taking slight relief in the comforting darkness. She gazed down, appraising her reflection in the waters. "Do you think...will my other eye as well?"

"Perhaps in time...but only if you strive for it. Seize it, with every moment of your days ahead."

Duma's hand reached down and cupped her face. His mighty hand dwarfed her proud cheeks. She flinched as he rubbed beneath her right eye - her bad one.

"What they did to you is a struggle - a heady burden to overcome. But do not forget yourself, young one, you do not have the luxury of giving up - you are a dragon, one of Naga's chosen...and you must make ready for her arrival. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Warfather."


	5. Mikoto x Roy : Queen's Voice

**The queen's service to a dragon-son**

* * *

Queen Mikoto's throat opened up as she pushed his cock in deeper. Her cheeks caved in, creating a tight vacuum that squeezed against his shaft. Her tongue lazily played around his girth, running between the grooves and bumps of his pride. She looked up to Roy with kind eyes as she serviced him and his draconic impulses.

It took her a single glance at the legendary young lord and she knew what his parentage would entail. She stayed close to him, ready to act the moment he needed her most. It came soon enough, so after returning from the last grueling battle she offered to comfort him the most efficient, thorough way to relieve him that she knew how.

Roy's knuckles dug into his sheets, bunching them between his fingers. His young, toned body was bare of all for her to see. In kind, she was equally nude, and gave him the distinguished pleasure of watching the curvaceous, mature queen's voluptuous body as she sucked him off.

The queen cared little for decorum, and loudly choked and slobbered over his cock. Her lips smashed against his crotch as she vigiourulsy facefucked herself. She felt the stirring of her loins, dripping onto her discarded dress between her knees. He may not have been the largest she'd blown, but that mattered little to her.

Mikoto demonstrated her oral skills well. While she never possessed the singing talents of her older sister, her throat was at least as capable with a certain type of instrument. A skin flute, as it were.

Yet while she could easily work her second husband to completion with just her throat, she knew that wasn't the case with Roy. Young though he may be, he was more in line with her first husband - and she would cherish him as such.

Roy felt her lips dragging over his dick, her tongue slapping his shaft. He fully expect to cum down her eager throat, and was teetering on that frustrating threshold for far, far too long. Yet before he could ponder what was keeping him back, she pulled back and relinquished him with a loud, wet _pop! _

"_ Huh...huh, _Y-your majesty, why did you-"

Mikoto silenced him by squeezing his nuts. Her other palms busied itself with rubbing her spit over his cock. She offered him a kind smile as she gently explained. "Fellatio will only take you so far, young man. Don't worry - I know what dragon's crave."

She rose to her feet with flawless grace. She gave him an unfettered show - from her massive, heaving breasts, her full bush that sat over glistening puffy folds, right down to her slightly reddened knees from sitting between his legs for so long. She was an incarnate beauty - one that was more than willing to debase herself in service of a dragon's needs.

Roy watched as she mounted the bed and crawled past him. His neck almost snapped as he followed her settle near the pillows. The queen hunched over, pusing her cheeks and breasts against the bed. She reached back and pulled open her ass, exposing her gushing pussy. "I give you the right of my loins. Use it, and me, as long as you see fit."

He scrambled behind her, seizing her shapely, gyrating hips. His touch was shockingly cold, but it was merely his mother's heritage manifesting in small, insignificant ways. What mattered was his cock...and it was hot as the resplendent sun.

Mikoto mewled into the sheets as she felt her walls being pushed aside. She bucked back, pushing her ass into his lap. "I will do as you will - act as you please. You need only guide me, blazing lion."

With that, she let him take control. Mikoto bit down to muffle her body was wracked by fierce, powerful slams. It was clear that she wasn't his first, and it made the experience quite a bit more enjoyable for her.

Time melted away, masked by loud slaps and animalistic grunts. Their skins grew slick as sweat flew off their bodies. Her shapely, child-born hips grew sore. Her toes and fingers curled as shock after shock of pleasure seared her. She was growing frustrated.

True, he was being hard on her...but not hard enough.

She finally spat out the sheet in mild irritation. "You're still holding on - still clinging to your humanity."

Mikoto abruptly slammed back, fully grabbing his attention. Her voice was still calm, but no longer as kind. "Roy - you need to let go. You need to ravish me until your body gives. You need to let instincts drive you where your mind and heart waver. You should be leaving me a sweaty, disheveled mess - begging for your cum like a pauper's feast!"

Mikoto paused and reached back to her disheveled hair. She blindly bunched and coiled it until it was a loosely woven tail. The queen tossed it back at him, where Roy barely managed to catch it. He gawked at her midnight tresses and then back to the stern, lustful woman's snarling face.

"Young man... you need to _fuck _me."

Her harsh words resonated with him, deep beyond his kindness and his rational fear. The yearnings, the cravings, the almost primal desires that screamed from his dear mother''s blood. He listened, to both the queen mother before him, and the queen mother within him.

And he obeyed.

* * *

"Yes! Yes! T-that's it. More-oh gods MOOOOOORE!"

Queen Mikoto's shrieks echoed through the chamber. Her nails dug into the sheets as she endured his fierce pounding. Her breasts slammed down on the soaked mattress with every titanic thrust. Her neck snapped back as he yanked her silken black tresse.

The once-regal woman was a wreck - every inch a strumpet and far from a queen. Tears leaked down her cheeks as he pulled her hair harder and harder. It hurt...but she beared it. Happily.

She'd given him full rights, and he intended to honor her kindness - at least until the next evening.


	6. Cherche x Chrom : Smiling Service

**Cherche serves her Lord, the Rosanne way. Requested by Ikein on Ao3.**

* * *

"Cherche, I hardly think this is necessary!"

Cherche merely tsked as she rolled down his pants. She was already on her knees before his bed, bereft of her usual plate in favor of the servant's clothes she wore beneath. The cold air of Ragna Ferox bit into her exposed skin. "Nonsense, Lord Chrom - it is Rosanne custom to see to the Lord in times of war."

Chrom's protest was cut off as her gloved hands rubbed his traitorous loins. It didn't matter that his arousal came from someone besides his wife. ONly his pitiful excuses dared to find exception to her hospitality. "B-But, Virion-"

Cherche squeezed his dick, winning his abrupt silence. Her fist rolled up and down his shaft as she tsked, "Ah, but master Virion is...deposed, and now under your employ. That would make *you* my lord...at least for now."

"But my wife-"

"Is she here, Lord Chrom?"

Chrom said nothing and merely looked away - away from her, and away from the glint on his finger. Cherche took his silence for the defeat it was, and nodded in approval. "Then that is that. I trust you will accept Rosanne's hospitality? Then please, permit me to do my duty."

She said no more and turned her attention to his personal blade. It was a mighty sword - a worthy sidehand to the renowned Falchion. Her two palms could barely grasp it, and still left a generous portion exposed. Cherche hocked a little spit against his girth for lubrication before she really started her service.

Up and down, with practiced ease. Her palms glided over his dick, feeling every rippling inch and pulsing vein. Cherche leaned in, letting his msuk fill her nostrils. The smell made her head feel lighter than air and her mouth water.

"_ Hoooooo." _

Chrom groaned as her hot breath rolled over his dick. He felt her reach down and gently clutch his balls. She groped his nuts, marveling the royal jewels of Ylisse. "I can see where Princess Lucina's strength comes from...though perhaps you shouldn't have contributed _quite _as much and let your lovely queen's tributes pass along."

The Lord wilted at her playful jab at his daughter's traits...or lack thereof. She heard a soft growl pass through his lips, one that wasn't connected to her deft fondling. Cherche laughed, a soft, airy tone that cut through the harsh Feroxi cold. "Ah, merely a jape my lord - accept my apology."

Her lips touched his glans in a soft, reverent kiss. He felt her tongue slip out and lap against his crown. Her head dipped down, taking her tongue down his mighty shaft. Her loud slurps echoed through the little chamber.

Chrom's knuckles dug into the sheets. He watched her head bob up and down the side of his cock. Her hair swept down, letting him see her exposed back. If Chrom dared to focus, he could make out the crack of her generous ass.

Cherche came back to his head, eyes half-lidded. She reached up to tuck back her errant rosette locks behind her ear. Her pools locked with his gaze as she leaned down and swallowed him up. "G-gods, Cherche!"

Whatever magic her fingers weaved were parlor tricks compared to her mouth. Her hands pulled back and let the secret weapon of house Rosanne cross the boundaries of both stations and inter-kingdom relations. She used her tongue with far more eloquence than even the finest diplomat...and played his flute with the skill of a renowned flautist.

Cherche's hands settled on her knees as she let her mouth take over. Her head bobbed down, taking more and more of his cock. Her tongue slapped against the sides, bathing him in spit. Her cheeks caved as she loudly sucked him off.

Chrom's head rolled back as a mighty groan passed his lips. For all the platitudes he'd heap upon his queen, her fellatio skills were a pale shade compared to Cherche. It was like being blown by an honest to gods' angel.

_'Virion, you lucky bastard.' _

As if sensing his bluster, she merely rolled her eyes and smirked around his dick. Her mischievous gaze practically spoke to him. _'Trust me - you haven't seen a thing yet.' _

Cherche pushed further down until he bumped against the back of her mouth. She pulled her lips back and forth over his girth, slowly lubricating it for the journey ahead. Finally she braced herself before pushing him back - and beyond.

"GODS!"

Down and down she took him without a single ounce of concern. Her lips finally smacked against his lap and left a wet kiss on his loins. Her knuckles clenched against her leggings for comfort. _'He...he's quite big. Almost too big.' _

She left him lodged in her throat and simply hummed. The intense vibrations wracked his loins. Her tight, scalding gullet squeezed him far beyond the breaking point. He reached down and seized her head as he exploded.

"CHERCHE!"

Her eyes widened in shock, but she managed to stay composed. Her trained throat coaxed out load after load of royal exalted seed, sending the precious ichor guzzle down to her stomach. She worked with diligence, not even letting his copious girth and generous portions sway her.

The maid felt him lessen and pulled his dick back into her mouth. She let his lingering loads fill her lips. Her cheeks billowed out as she worked to contain him. His fingers slowly released her head, letting her lightly bob against his cock. Eventually, Chrom's load's dwindled to nothing and allowed her to safely pull away without a single spilt drop.

"Pwah!"

Cherche settled back with her mouth open wide for the Exalt to see. He watched her tongue breach over the sticky white waves. Lucina's siblings bubbled between her teeth. Her palms lay in waiting on her knees.

With a single gulp, they were gone forever. She flashed her clean mouth before curling her lips in a proud, confident smile. "Was that to your liking, Lord Chrom?"


	7. Loki x Chrom : Hopping into the Heavens

**She wants a little practice in riding...**

* * *

"Oooh, Prince Chrom. I didn't expect to see you here."

Chrom tried to avoid gawking at his fellow Spring Hero...well 'hero' was a stretch given who he was talking too. "Loki. you're looking...festive."

The trickster hummed in agreement a she walked past him to the archery side of the training center. "Isn't it so? I just had to make a few...adjustments, and it was simply _perfect _for me. Wouldn't you agree?"

He stuttered to reply, much to her amusement. Loki reached one of the dummy horses and hiked herself up, prominently displaying the high heeled boot on her leg. "Well, I guess I should practice now - riding and shooting isn't a skill i'm very used too."

Loki wriggled her hips and nocked her first arrow. Her arm pushed against her breast, making it jiggle before the Spring Exalt's eyes. With a sultry smile, the trickster pulled her carrot arrow back.

She licked her lips...

* * *

_"Hah! Hah! Ha-mmph!" _

Loki's mouth was plugged by her carrot, stifling her moans. Her heaving breasts slapped against the shaft, threatening to break it between her wrists were pulled back in one of Chrom's powerful hands. The other pulled her head back as he pounded her gushing snatch.

The trickster's hair was pinned between her bare back and the dummy horse. The tear in her leotard crotch slit all the way up to her navel. Her eyes were squeezed shut as tears trickled down her cheeks.

"F-Fuck! How are you so damn tight?" The Exalt grunted. Loki struggled to bend her head back, showing her flushed face, her bound mouth...and the damnable twinkle in her eye. Her answer practically roared in his head, even if she didn't say anything.

_'Trade secret.. _

Chrom's response was to yank her hair down, making her scream in pain through her carrot. He shoved her wrists through the locks of her hair and quickly fastened a sloppy knot. Loki was taken aback by the sudden act, but found the Exalt's antics enticing. It was sporadic, chaotic - and that was arousing as hell to her.

Chrom's free hand reached down and hiked up her leg, making her snatch clamp down on his cock. Any worry of harm on his end was mitigated by the literal flood seeping from her walls. Her calf smacked against the dummy's side, creating a rythmic knocking sound with every thrust.

_Knock knock knock knock _

Loki's spit made the carrot turn to mush in her mouth and fall out. Her now-free tongue lulled out as she rode down the warren hole to an explosive climax. "F-FUUUUUUCK!"

Chrom came with a roar, slamming his spasming dick in her messy twat. Rope after rope of Ylissean's progeny packed her womb. Loki's head fell back on the Exalt's scalp, with her floppy ears tickling his exposed collar.

The trickster went limp against the dummy, pressing her shapely, sweaty body against the mockery of a horse. He pulled out of her, leaving his cum to leak onto the floor. She blinked away the stars in her eyes and turned back to him with a labored, yet haughty grin. "Huph...huph...well that was a good warmup, but don't tell me you're done already?"

Chrom bristled at her teasing and said nothing. The trickster took that as a sign to continue. "Tell me something, Prince Chrom - am I your first?"

Loki rolled around until she was facing him. Her chest was pushed out, almost popping out her top. "Am I the first woman you've marked with your noble seed? Would I be the woman you'd take as a queen if I could bare you child?"

She glanced down, feigning coyness. The bite in her lip was just overkill. "Or...am I merely a consort- a mistress that expels your frustrations when your queen cannot?"

"What are you saying?" Chrom snapped. Loki's smile lit up as she saw he'd taken the bait.

"Just wondering what we should do next. Tell me - what if instead of rutting in your own children, I offered you another place to quell your fury?"

She spread her legs, letting the cum seep out more. Loki leaned back until he could see the flickers of her barely exposed ass and the tight hole within. "I assure you - it's quite clean. Clean, tight, and _hot." _

The Exalt slammed against her, knocking the wind out of her lungs. She felt his erection sawing between her legs. The trickster wheezed and sneered. "W-Why bother with pageantry? Ram it in - i'm just a harlot, am I not?"

Chrom was tired of her words and simply hoisted her over the dummy. Loki's back arched around the saddle, making her tits stand straight up in the air. He ripped her leotard in twain and slammed right in her tight butt.

"AAH! Y-You're so deep, so hard in me-eeeee..." she whined. Chrom paused to see what her next ploy was.

Loki looked up with that damnable smile. "Now what would happen if I screamed?

Chrom swiftly stuffed another carrot arrow in her mouth. Loki coughed around her gag, but nodded in approval. "_ Muud Moy...oww uck eee!" _

He obeyed with gusto and started hammering in her ass. His fists dug into her thighs, pushing them apart. Her coiled wrists rubbed between her back and the saddle. The trickster's head was flat against the dummy's flank as her body convulsed around his dick. He was fierce, harsh, and merciless.

Just like she wanted

Loki's flailing tongue and clenched teeth made short work of her arrow. The carrot dropped out of her mouth and splattered on the floor. The trickster swiftly turned and bit down on the edge of the dummy's saddle, using her new gag to mask an ear-piercing, orgasmic screech...

* * *

"Well done! You've taken to a mount quite well," Xander praised her. Loki glanced down from her wyvern and offered her usual smirk.

"Let's just say I had _plenty _of practice," she cooed as her eyes drew to the Exalt nearby…


	8. Bruno x Panne : Feel Spring's Warmth

**A request and a condition**

* * *

The wind blew through the clearing, filling the sudden silence in their conversation.

"Manspawn...think very, _very _carefully about what you say next."

Panne glared up at the towering masked man before her. The Taguel's slight body in the face of his broad form was a sharp contrast, but the fact that she was clearly the one in the position of power was strikingly clear.

Bruno dipped his head aside as he tried to weigh his direction forward. _'I knew this was going to be...a challenge, but I can't give up now!' _"I know this is churolous of me, but I beg for your aid. It would mean the world to me."

The taguel squirmed and pondered his request. "...I will assist you, on one condition."

"Name it."

Panne stepped up to the emblan prince and made her term known. "It's simple - I'm in heat."

"…Ah"

* * *

"Hah! Hah! F-Faster, Manspawn!"

Bruno grunted and doubled his pace, driving into the taguel's pussy at blinding speed. Her nails scraped into his back as she held on for dear life. He felt her dig into his back and winced, but kept plowing her fertile field.

Panne's back scraped against the tree, causing her own scratches on her back to match his. Unlike him, she paid it absolutely no mind. Her body was consumed by the fires of her heat, stoked higher and higher by the friction of his dick.

"Ngh! Y-You're insatiable," Bruno panted. He grabbed a fistful of her ass, buried beneath her overgrown hip fur. He marveled at how such a gloriously globleous butt could be hidden by a little fur.

Panne growled before wrapping her legs around his hips. He struggled to keep thrusting, especially as her toned calves squeezed him closer to her. "Stop talking and _breed _me, Manspawn…"

The Taguel lept on him, forcing the Emblian off balance. Bruno's back hit the dirt, knocking the wind out of his lungs. He still found the strength to keep her upright as she fucked herself on his rock hard dick.

Panne's hands reached up to squeeze her covered breasts. She growled in frustration at the meager amount of pleasure, and dug her nails into her top before tearing it clean off. Her tan boobs swung freely as she kept slamming down on his crotch.

The Taguel's legs uncouled around his back and slid out from beneath him. Before she could plant them in the dirt, Bruno recovered and swiftly grabbed her hips. Panne yelped as he rolled them around until her back was flat against the ground. The Emblian seized her legs before they could flop to the ground.

Her amber eyes matched with his milky white mask. She snarled at him and exposed her pointed teeth. Bruno simply bent her legs up until they were almost touching her shoulders. His tone was calm - eerily so.

"You want to breed? Very well…"

With that, he slammed down on her. Hard. Panne's body shook into the dirt from the force of that single thrust. Her braids flopped around wildly before coming to a pause. He pulled back until his tip was still sheathed...and rammed back down.

"Hah! Huh huh huh-Hah!"

The Taguel squirmed in his grip. Her feet flooped in futility under his assault. Her hands couldn't do anything but dig into the dirt beside her for support. Her scraggy tail stuck out between her buttocks below.

Bruno pulled back up, slow and arduous as ever. He reached the top and left her waiting. He struck down again...and swiftly pulled back up. Then down. Then up.

"F-Fuck!"

Panne yelped as he sped up his thrusts. Bruno traded raw power for speed. Wet slaps now echoed through the clearing, alongside grunts and howls.

"Ah! Ah! AH! T-That's it-More!"

He ignored her words and simply focused on plowing her - pounding her fat ass into the dirt. Her fur was coated in sweat. Dirt streaked over her tan skin. Her braids came undone and exposed her floppy ears.

"RRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

Panne howled a thunderous roar. The trees of the forest shook as the native creatures fled from her orgasmic cry. For Bruno, it wasn't the fact that he was cumming that came as a shock...but the fact his dick was still _attached _to his loins.

His cum blasted into her greedy womb, dousing the raging inferno that had burned in her core. Her eyes rolled back as her sensitive body shut down from stimulation. He pulled out of her stuffed pussy and painted her stomach white.

The Emblian struggled to his discarded staff, his steps were labored and stilted after being ridden by Panne for so long. He managed to reach the tree where his weapon had been left behind.

Bruno grasped his staff and channeled his magic into it. His body healed first, stemming the bleeding and stitching his skin up. But before he could focus to fix his outfit, a voice sent a chill up his spine.

"Who said you were done?"

Bruno sighed and tossed away his staff. He reached down and simply tore off his shirt before she tackled him back into the tree...

* * *

"What do you think, Veronica?"

The spring princess was too busy nuzzling her cheek against the taguel's body. Panne stayed completely still, flat against the ground, as she let Veronica stroke her fur. "She's warm...so warm…"

The transformed taguel cracked its eye open and glanced back at the princess. Off to the side, Bruno, Xander, Chrom, and Loki watched on.

"Veronica seems quite pleased, Prince Bruno - well done."

"Bruno, how did you manage to convince Panne to do this? She was never this...accommodating, back in my world."

Loki looked at the men with a knowing smirk. "I'm sure it had something to do with acting like rab-Mmph?!"

The trickster's mouth was covered by Bruno's fist. She rolled her eyes and stared at the disheveled looking man. He glared at her through his mask and harshly declared.

"Not. A. Word."

"Fuzzy Creature…"


	9. Ike x Titania : Guard Practice

**So I've been neglecting this site as far as Horn D'oeuvres, so here's a mass update of FE related prompts. keep in mind that some of the latter ones were requests from AO3 and have been done for months now. Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

**_Titania imparts guidance before battle_**

* * *

"Hah! Hah! Hah! F-Fuck!"

Titania's curse echoed through the chamber at Folkhalla. Her head smashed against the bed, sending her red hair splaying out around her weary form. Her knuckles pulled up the sheets until they were torn off the mattress.

Cum dripped down her lip from their earlier tryst. Her sweaty body rippled and bounced with every thunderous slam. She gazed at her younger partner through the matted locks of her hair.

His body was already a fine tapestry of muscle, practically rippling as he fucked her into a stupor. Her supple, sinuous legs wrapped around his waist. She felt his coarse hands lock around her shoulders, bringing him mere inches from her face.

"Titania...I'm close!"

Titania released the mattress and reached up to pull him down. His head smacked against her collar, leaving his ear within reach of her clenched teeth. The mature knight leaned in and hotly whispered in his ear.

"Give it to me, Ike - all of it!"

"TITANIA!"

She pulled her young leader close, letting him unleash his loads in her waiting womb. Her walls were glazed white as he swiftly filled her core wit spunk. Yet despite how copious his seed was, she had no fear of growing fat with child. It was an unexpected boon - the gift of Askr.

Ike collapsed over her, trying to collect his breath. He felt her warm body grinding against him, trading sweat for sweat. While he didn't necessarily _hate_ this arrangement, he always had to recall that there was a purpose -her guard skill.

It was almost a perfect plan, and the other three of his squad were more than ready. Yet before he could join Camus, Olivia, and princess Veronica in storming the abyssal portal, he had need of a skill that didn't come naturally to him. So he went to the woman who could readily offer it - his teacher, confidant, superior-turned-subordinate... and friend.

And she did...for a price.

Titania reached down and touched her bare stomach. She felt his loads sloshing in her womb. Her hand reached to the nightstand and tossed him a small book. "That was two...but you still have one more slot to fill."

Ike was already shuffling away, leaving a trail of cum across her bedspread. "I think I can survive with what you've taught me."

His insistence made her frown, but he turned away before she could protest. Ike reached down to his discarded pants, already focused on the battle ahead. Her firm yet soft arms wrapped around him, making him pause.

"...Are you sure?"

His voice was barely a whisper, but she still heard him loud and clear. "I am, Ike. If this ensures your survival, it is a price well worth .and one I'll gladly pay."

She pulled away, and he followed.

* * *

Titania mewled as his hands rubbed her buttcheeks. The cool slick lube sent a shiver up her back. "M-Make sure you start slow, okay?"

Ike removed the bowl from the bed before lining up behind her. His dick was equally slick, ready to strike her puckered rear. Titania reached back to pull her cheeks apart, exposing her gaping hole.

His hands clutched her hips as he pushed against her ass. She bit down on her pillow, but managed to stay mostly composed. Inch after inch was fed into her tight rear...and all she'd do is bite down harder. Her body had endured worse - barely.

At last, she felt Ike's balls against her crotch. A heavy sigh escaped her nostrils. She spat out the spit-soaked pillow and turned back to face him. "G-Good work. Now pull back."

Back and forth, in and out - Ike kept his pace subdued and restrained. Titania's body unwound as she grew accustomed to his cock. The same process had happened before - to her mouth, and to her snatch. By now it was coming far quicker and easier...and she was eager to move things along. "S-speed up."

* * *

"Uh! Unh! Unh! Ooooh!:

She'd abandoned the pillow in favor of grasping the iron rods of her headboard. Her knuckles whitened as she struggled to endure the rigorous pounding. Titania felt him latch onto her nipples and gasped.

Ike reached up and knocked her hair aside, exposing her sweaty nape. His lips crashed down over her neck, trapping her supple skin between his teeth. She hissed out. "F-fuckkkkkk…"

Their hips crashed together, sending sweat and sin flying. He drilled her ass with a ferocity that was almost maddening - always keeping her on the edge but never enough to tip over.

The harsh glare of the sun struck Titania's eye like a wad of cum. She winced and tried to ignore the warning of lost time. She bucked back against him faster, trying to reach that threshold.

He slammed her down, rubbing her clit against the bed.

"IIIIIIIIIKKKKE!"

_EEERK_

The bars in her hands buckled under her grip. Pain coursed through her arms, but were beaten back by the wave of euphoria. Her tight butt was stuffed with spunk as Ike deposited his third, and last, climax in her body.

She winced as he pulled free. His cum bubbled out of her ass and trailed down to the ruined sheets. Ike was too busy catching his breath to notice. The two sat on her bed in utter silence, letting the light leak through her window.

He looked down at her panting body. He'd been so used to seeing Titania as a confidant and a mentor that he never once considered her as a woman. After last night - after this _morning_...he'd never make that mistake again.

"So that's it?"

His soft voice perked her up. Titania rolled around, exposing her heaving breasts and messy snatch. Slowly, she nodded. He was done.

He was ready.

Her bare, sweaty skin glowed in the rising sun. Titania reached over and attempted to toss the last tome to him. He managed to catch it and held it with the other two.

"...take it, and live on."


	10. Robin x Lucina : Secret Swims

**A private little swim, with an odd flair to match**

* * *

The Beachrealm Anna had offered a private little retreat for the clandestine couple - a 'themed' area quite a ways from the rest of the beach. Neither one was really sure what to make of the 'progressive' surroundings, but they enjoyed it nonetheless.

Robin pulled out of the pool, letting the water pour off his hard, chiseled body. He stood next to a table with an errant, water-warded tome for ambience with the pool. He slicked back his snow white hair - yet another stark contrast to the woman he'd shared a clandestine wedding with.

There were multiple reasons the two kept their union a secret, chief of all being the clear distance between them in height and especially age. But war did not discriminate - and one man's blood was the same as another. Still, there were concerns to be had, hence why they kept their relationship close, and why they both leapt at the chance for a little privacy..

He heard wet feet slapping against the tiles and turned to face his beloved wife. Part of the arrangement had included new attire for them, courtesy of Anna. while his was a simple pair of bathing trunks, Lucina had received something else.

It was quite the exotic swimsuit - a seemingly modest one piece, but it was so tight against her that he swore he could see her perky nipples. Her small, lovely breasts were compacted against the top, while her far more voluptuous butt hung behind her.

"This place is quite nice, isn't it Robin?" she asked as she wrung out her hair. Her husband said nothing, too preoccupied with how the droplets cascaded down her svelte body. One of her shoulder straps came loose, letting the tight garment droop ever so slightly.

"...Robin?"

* * *

"Oh! Oh! Ooooh, Robin~"

Her hands groped at his naked back as he plowed her into the bench. He felt the wet strap of her swimsuit slap against his balls with every stroke. Her ass rubbed against the towel between her supple skin and the wooden seat. Lucina's voice carried across the pool, utterly unfettered as she enjoyed her husband's cock.

Robin tightened his grip on the towel beneath her and increased his pace. His hips slammed into her at a breakneck pace, sending sweat and sin flying with every clap. He felt her calves wrap around his as she struggled to follow his pace.

Lucina pulled herself up and crashed against his lips. Their tongues sparred with all the ferocity of two fiercely competitive warriors. The shorter princess was forced to tilt her head up in order to properly kiss him, but neither one really cared. They were both used to the differences between them now - time, age, and height included.

He didn't know how she managed to do it, but somehow Robin was now on his back with her riding his dick like a cowgirl. He gawked at her slender body as it arched back against his girth. Her every curve was further accentuated by her swimsuit. His wayward hands made their way to her hips, keeping her lined up as she bounced with wild abandon atop him.

"Lucina, I'm gonna-"

"DO IT! FILL ME UP AND GIVE ME MORGAN!"

The mention of their grown daughter threw him for a loop, but his hips couldn't deny how _hot _her wanton screams were. He pulled her straight down on his cock the moment the first blast of cum shoot straight up to her womb...

* * *

Lucina's back hit the wall with a yelp before he was all over her again. Her now-free breasts rubbed against his chest as her hips crashed against him. Her leg wrapped around his back for support.

Their journey post-climax was brief, into a standing stall that Anna told them could be used to clean themselves. It looked like the showers that could be found back at Ylisstol, sans the rainfall collectors on the roof. At the moment though, showers were the furthest thing from the horny couple's minds.

Neither one wanted to get clean - they wanted to get _filthy _.

Lucina yelped as he seized her globulous cheeks. Her other leg pulled up around his waist for support as she rode against his big, bulky dick. Their thrusts knocked something over nearby - several somethings in fact.

Neither one kept track of time as their voices grew hoarse. Robin's arms screamed at holding her for so long, but he persisted on. The sight of his young wife's lulled tongue and fluttering eyes were incentive enough. He reached between her legs to flick her throbbing clit...and then the world turned white.

"ROBINNNNN!"

* * *

Lucina collapsed into his arms, utterly spent. She felt his cum sloshing in her womb, and could only hope that one of those was their precious ball of sunshine and impish destruction. She spared a glance outside and blinked at the amber sunset. "W-We need to head back."

"...Okay."

Robin didn't move - not away and certainly not out of her. She felt his cock pulsing in her snatch - still mostly erect and ready to waste more of their precious time. "S-Should we take a shower?"

Robin mulled her concerns for a monet before nodding. He reached over to a handle on the wall and quickly twisted it. Cool, sharp sprays of water struck them and ignited gooseflesh across their skin. He felt her shivers dwindle as the water warmed.

"We are now," he smirked before pulling her up for another passionate kiss.

* * *

Anna leaned over the counter at the secret couple. "Soooo? What'd you think?"

"It was great!" Lucina beamed as she handed back her slightly disheveled swimsuit. Robin reached into his cloak for a bag of coins, but saw something on the counted that made him pause.

_'Wasn't that the book that was at the pool?' _

Anna shook her head and pushed both the suit _and _the gold back to them. Her smile never left her face for a second. "Oh don't worry about it, princess - just your satisfaction is payment enough."


	11. Saber x Celica : Her Love, His Body

**_He helps her forget the darkness behind her_**

* * *

"What were you thinking?!" Celica screeched. Even bedridden, Saber remained nonplussed.

"You tell me - leaping head-first into a occupied temple and almost falling for some ruse of a curse? What would happen if I wasn't there, Celica? What would they do to _you? _"

Her rage withered at his needling. The queen glanced away, not able to match his gaze."I-I…"

His hand reached up and gently stroked her cheek, pushing her back to him. Saber's cold anger had slipped away, leaving only warm concern for her. "Don't worry about it - they're both dead, and they can't hurt you anymore lass."

"B-But you-"

"Heh, come on - you really think one more spell to the chest is gonna take me down? Not likely. Especially not with a personal healer ready to take care of my scrapes."

"Saber…"

* * *

_"Mmph! Mmph! Mmmmmph!" _

She tasted the tart sting of the elixir he'd downed, but paid it little heed. Her focus was on his pips and on slamming against them as many times as she could. Her nails traced through his scalp as thier hips slapped togehter.

Celica straddled atop him, bare as he was. The sheets were tossed aside so that she could happily thrust against his engorged cock. The spit from her warmup blowjob mixed with her qum juices.

The queen pulled away with a gasp, leaving a trail of spit to fall against his lips. He smacked them together, getting the lingering taste of her mouth on his tongue. "_ Hah _… isn't this a little rough for some bedside assistance?"

She scoffed at his barb. "You've had worse now be silent."

She balanced herself up until she was riding her resting horse. She slammed down and held herself there, letting her jiggling breasts come to a still. His fingers relaxed against her sides until they were simply placed against her fertile hips. The pious queen clasped her hands together and spoke with duty and lust.

"Oh Earth-mother - blessed be you and your kindness, that I may be joined in my union."

Saber grunted back. "W-What she said."

Celica smirked and resumed. Her tight pussy squeezed against his girth, eager to coax out another load of potent seed for her womb. Her body was eager to receive his offering, and in kind reward his service with a child. Perhaps more.

But the notions of rearing young were soured as she thought back to her harrowing ordeal. She sped up, trying to blot out the revolting memory. Attempting to erase the stain as her shapely rear smashed down on his lap with every wanton, thunderous clap.

Celica was no fool - she knew what that wretched pair were planning for her. The queen had been ready to simply coast along - play the weak, inexperienced wife that would succumb far too quickly. It could've worked...for a while at least.

But thanks to her loyal guard, she didn't have to debase herself in such a wretched, pointless way. Instead of acting as a virgin with a traitor, she could be herself with the man she trusted above all else.

Celica's leaned down and took him in another sloppy kiss. Her lascivious tongue coaxed out his. Her fingers entwined with his, relishing his strength and heat. Rigel had raised a fine son, and a finer man for its future's queen.

The two danced, unconcerned with showing force or lording over the other. Here - in a simple cottage a ways from the reclaimed temple, they could shed away stations and be as they truly were - not a queen and her guard, but as a woman and a man.

As lovers.

Saber's eye glanced down to see the streaks on her cheeks. He pulled her hand up and used his thumb to wipe it away. She flinched at his touch, giving him time to comfort her. "No tears - not from you, Celica."

"Saber…fuck me. Fuck the pain away."

Those were the last words out of her lips. He obeyed her decree and pounded her with all the strength he could muster. And all she could do was arch back and scream to the heavens.

"YSS! YSS YESSSSHHHHH!"

The queen's voice echoed in the lonely cot groaned under strain of their love. Loud slaps echoed against the walls, mixed with her euphoric sobs. Sweat flew off her body as she accepted his loyal embrace.

She was happy. She was sated. But more than that…

She was safe.

"Celica!"

"SHHHHAAAYBUUUURRR"

Celica collapsed on his chest, convulsing as he filled her womb. Her fingers tightened around his digits, almost buried in his burly knuckles. Her breasts squashed against his pecs, scraping against hard muscle and sending more shocks through her addled body. Drool poured against his neck as her eyes rolled back.

His seed filled her core until it dwindled away. She pulled out and collapsed at his side, with his arms swiftly coming around her. Saber's hot breath struck her flushed, sweaty skin. "_ Huph...huph... _Y-You're insatiable as ever, your highness."

"Mmm…"

Silence passed between them, marked only by the steady night wind. She squeezed his chiseled body, the same way she'd done so many times before. The band on her finger glinted in the torchlight, warm against her digit .Both the regal piece of royal union and the simpler sign of devotion and love nestled within its shell.

"...Thirty-two."

He cracked his eye open and glanced at her "Hmm? What about it?"

Celica rolled over untils he was straddling his lap. Her stuffed pussy leaked over his abs. A familiar gleam blazed in her eyes. "That's how many times you stabbed that wretched traitor...and that's how many times I'm gonna pay you back~"

Her loyal guard audibly gulped at her tone. The queen reached over to the mostly depleted potion and swilled it in her hands. "..Gonna need a little more of that elixer then, lass."

Celica smirked back before swigging it down. Saber watched as it sloppily overflowed out of her lips

_Glup Gluk _

"..._ Men hum het et~" _


	12. Marc x Tiki x Robin : Tiki's Family Fun

_**Some fun for the frisky dragon mom**_

* * *

"Do I dare ask where Morgan is?"

Her husband's bemused voice made Tiki perk up. She glanced over from the couch to see Robin hanging up his coat. Her darling son kept plowing away at her ass. His mouth was occupied by her weeping teat sticking out of her open bathrobe.

Tiki tried to answer, but the combination of lust and pleasure made it quite the feat. "M-aah!...Morgan...Lissa."

Robin pieced things together from there. "Lissa's taking care of her...for how long?"

Marc was the one that spoke up this time. He pulled off her lactating nipple without slowing down his thrust. His long tongue slurped up the milk on his lips before he finally spoke. "A-All night….H-Hey dad,"

"Oh hi, Marc - you two had a good day?"

"Mar-mar...so..shooo goooood."

Her son blushed at his adopted pet name from his sexually insatiable mother. His father's chuckles echoed in the young half-manakete's ear as he leaned down to re-take her breast. Robin watched the incestuous coupling with bemusement - he was more than used to this sorted little side of a manakete family.

The tactician temporarily departed for his private study to drop off the papers he'd brought home. He left his son and wife to rut on the couch. It was like a minute distraction after hours of sinful sating.

TIki's arms wrapped around her son's head, pulling him closer to her breast. Her shapely rump pressed into the cushions by every slam. Her butt was constantly stuffed by her darling Marc's sizeable girth. "Hah...M-Mar-mar!"

Marc's hips quickened at her putative mewls. His balls smacked against her asscheeks with thunderous claps. His lips suckled her milk as it flowed freely. It didn't taste as addictive now that he was mostly calmed down, but the warm, sweet liquid pouring down his throat was the greatest thing he'd ever tasted.

Tiki reached down to play with her neglected, still-covered breast. The milk spewing out had long since stained her robe and left a massive damp spot. The wet material clung to her tender skin and riled her even further.

His mother shrieked with delight. Her eyes squeezed shut as another climax wracked her body. She didn't know how long she was consumed in orgasmic white - years, centuries, millennia. It all bleeded together for a manakete.

She came back at something soft caressing her cheek. Tiki glanced up at her husband's touch and gazed into his loving, gentle eyes. "Tilt your head down, love."

Marc pushed her up the couch a bit to let her head go over the armrest. Her blurred sight was filled with her darling's mighty loins. Robin's potent cock passed between her lips into her hot, moist mouth.

Tiki reached back and grabbed his butt, pulling him closer. His dick hit the back of her mouth and sent a jolt through the lovers' spines. Her head tilted back further to give him access to her tight throat. It took some coaxing from her tongue, but soon her gullet was as stuffed as her ass.

Robin's throaty growl assaulted his family's pointed ears. Heightened manakete senses could hear every throaty rumble and reacted in kind. Marc was intimidated by his father's inadvertent display of dominance, while Tiki was simply turned on.

Feeling her husband's cock choking her taxed throat. Her son's dick pistoning in her butt. It was intense...and she loved it.

His wife reached down between her legs and played with her sensitive twat. Her honed nails flicked over her clit and into her wet folds at a rapid pace. She wanted the end to be something special, fitting only for her two favorite men.

And what mama Tiki wanted, she'd get.

Robin struggled to thrust against her tongue tight milking. Even while addled after hours of anal pounding, his wife's mouth work cut straight through his stamina and brought him right to the line with their son.

"TIKI!"

"_ Mooh-Mah...O-Oobeeenn!" _

"MOMMM!"

The family came together. Marc's cum shot deep into his mother's tight butt. Robin's load blasted down her bulging throat. Tiki's juices shot out and smeared her bathrobe, leaving a sizeable wetspot. The divine Voice went limp between her two men.

Marc pulled out of her stuffed ass and shuffled back. Robin finished pumping his cum down her gullet before pulling free. Her tongue uncoiled from his shaft and hung loose down her cheek.

Her husband gently lifted her body and adjusted it on the couch to help her swallow. He glanced down at her flushed, sweaty body barely covered by her scarlet robe. "You've been going for a while, huh?

Marc nodded, not even ashamed at his state of undress. "What should we do?"

Robin hummed in thought. "Tell you what - you go make dinner, and I'll get her washed up."

Marc nodded and reached for his discarded shorts. The young manakete's nose crinkled as the stench finally hit him. Robin added, "Oh, and open the back windows - don't want the smell to set in."

His son saluted. "You got it, dad!"

Robin scooped up his darling wife and brought her upstairs. She was squirming in his arms, rubbing her thighs together. Her nipple brushed over his thumb and spurted milk over his digit. Her husband casually asked. "That bad?"

The manakete hid her face in his chest, trying to conceal her flushed cheeks. Robin laughed at her reaction. "You're so cute when you're flustered. You're not even sated, are you?"

Tiki whimpered and nodded. "Don't worry - Marc and I will fix that after dinner. How do the cords sound?"

Her excited squeal was music to his ears. The thought of soft scarves being pressed against her body sung to her.

The couple reached the washroom door. Robin was forced to let his wife go, but kept a firm grip on her ass and bust. "We'll talk later. For now I think someone needs a bath...and I'm feeling a bit peckish.:"

Nothing wrong with a little snack before dinner.


End file.
